The Boyfriend Test
by MadFox32
Summary: Lana investigates the relationship between her little sister and Apollo, making sure that he'll treat her right. This stemmed out of a chapter of Just a Note that several of my reviewers wanted me to continue, so I did :)
1. Stage 1

During Just a Note, some of my reviewers expressed a want for me to continue one of my notes, so I decided to make a whole new story just to do that. The first chapter is almost identical to Just a Note's chapter "The Boyfriend Test", with a bit of added commentary, since this story is going to be in Apollo's perspective. Well, enjoy! (I don't own these characters, lol I wish I was that cool).

(O)

I arrived at work only to remember that Athena and Mr. Wright were in a trial, without me. I groaned when I saw a little note on the table that read "Hey, Apollo, could you clean the toilet? Thanks!", which was clearly in Mr. Wright's handwriting. I reluctantly walked into the bathroom, not quite understanding his obsession with keeping the toilet clean. _Can't I just clean the refrigerator or the toaster or something? _Once I had cleaned up, and washed my hands thoroughly, I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer and checked my email, hoping to find a defense request. I did manage to find one email which seemed promising.

_Apollo Justice,_

_Are you a defense attorney? Or do I have the wrong Apollo Justice?_

I grinned, quickly sending the stranger a reply.

**Yeah, I'm a defense attorney. Why? Do you have a job for me?**

She replied in seconds.

_In a way, yes, but it's not defending. You know Ema Skye, correct?_

**Yeah. She's a friend of mine.**

_How good of friends are you, exactly?_

**Why do you want to know? Who are you, exactly?**

_I'm her older sister. I was curious about what kind of friends my sister had._

**And she told you about me?**

_Yes. Is that so strange?_

**I didn't think I was worth mentioning, really. I'm pretty ordinary.**

_Ah, so you do like her._

**What do you mean?!**

_You want to date her. It's quite obvious._

**What gave you that impression?!**

_Well, first, you haven't denied it. Second, you don't seem to think you're good enough for her. You're probably right._

**Well, I mean, I don't not like her. But it's not quite a crush or anything…**

_Would you ask her out if you were positive she would say yes?_

**Uh, yeah. Don't tell her that, though.**

_Trust me, I don't want my sister going out with some creep. I've had my fair share of controlling male scum. _

**I'm not a creep… And I don't think I fit in the "controlling male scum" category, either.**

_I have a few questions for you, then. If I don't like your answers, or you don't give any, I can assure you that you will not date my sister :)_

**I'll take your word on that. What are the questions?**

_Will you answer all of them?_

**If they deserve an answer, I will. I'm not giving out my credit card number to a random stranger I met while checking my email.**

_1. What day were you born?_

_2. When is Ema's birthday?_

_3. Describe your personality in 50 words or less._

_4. How many children do you want?_

_5. What do you think of science?_

_6. What is your greatest fear? _

_7. Describe your ideal date._

_8. What would you get Ema as a romantic gift for Valentine's day?_

_9. What are your best and worst qualities?_

_10. Describe Ema in 50 words or less._

**1. I'm actually an orphan, so I have no idea. I know I'm about 23, though. You can do the math.**

**2. Ema's birthday is January 2.**

**3. I'm kind of awkward. But I care a lot about people, and I always do what I think is right, even if it ends up making things really difficult for me. I'm pretty sarcastic, but I usually keep my insults to myself. I think I'm pretty nice out loud, normally.**

**4. I'll cross that road when I get married. Personally, I'm not the one who has to deal with getting pregnant, so my wife would probably make that decision anyways. I don't think I could handle more than 3, though. **

**5. Science is kind of fun, I have to say. It's been really helpful in court.**

**6. I think the most scared I've ever been was when Trucy was kidnapped at knife point. I think everyone's scared of losing their friends, though. I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm not a fan of heights, either. **

**7. We'd go out and eat dinner somewhere nice, and then come back to my house and watch a movie together on the couch, and we'd share a blanket. I'd probably choose a terrible movie, so we could make fun of how bad it is. There's no point in watching a movie with someone else if you can't talk during it (and Ema is pretty cute when she complains, which is most of the time). Eventually we'd both fall asleep on the couch, and we would wake up next to each other. We might go get coffee somewhere before we both had to go to work. **

**8. I'd get her a heart shaped box of chocolate and some finger printing powder, and make a bunch of bad jokes about them. Like I'd put a piece of paper underneath one of the chocolates that said "If you are what you eat, are you in my heart?" and I'd write "you touch my heart" on the fingerprinting powder and other dumb things so she'd laugh and probably throw Snackoos at me.**

**9. My best quality is probably that I care a lot about the truth. I'm a really honest person, and I'm really good at figuring out when other people lie. My worst quality is probably how awkward I am. My hair tends to scare people, my voice is really loud, and I get stage fright in court. **

**10. Ema's really sarcastic, which I think is funny. She's really kind when it really matters, but she isn't afraid to attack my ego on a regular basis. She's really pretty, too, and I love the cute way that she smiles and her eyes practically glitter when she's doing something scientific. **

**Was that good?**

_Who's this Trucy you mentioned?_

**Oh… She's sort of my co-worker, but she's still in high-school. She's my boss' daughter, and almost like my annoying little sister.**

_Hm. I suppose you pass round one. Ready for round two?_

**There's more?!**

_You want to date my sister? You have to answer my questions. _

**But she doesn't even like me!**

_Let me ask you one question. If I didn't get the feeling that my sister liked you, why would I have emailed you? I have better things to do with my time than email every guy Ema mentions. _

**I don't know, I don't know you. You seem like the type to investigate all of the guys Ema knows, though.**

_I never said I didn't. I just investigate in a more efficient way than email._

**?**

_Ema keeps a "secret" diary._

**Oh. So wait, she actually wrote about me?**

_Yes. But remember, you WILL NOT date her unless you pass rounds 2 and 3. Those will be conducted in person, because it's easier to lie in writing. _

**What the heck are you going to do in rounds 2 and 3?!**

_Ah, that's the fun part. Meet me at Tres Bien (the restaurant) in 20 minutes._

**I'm at work!**

_If you want Ema, you'll take an early lunch break._

**It's 10:04.**

_Do you want Ema or not?_

**I'm coming -_-**

I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I had thoughts of Ema in my head, which wasn't all that bad. It had been a while since I'd seen her, but apparently I'd been in her thoughts, according to her sister. I didn't want to wear my bright red suit to the restaurant, but I didn't have enough to run home and change, so I checked the mirror briefly. _Hot dang, my hair looks good. _I realized that I had no idea where this Tres Bien restaurant was, so I went back to my computer and typed it into Google maps, pleased to find that it was nearby. I figured that I would look ridiculous getting to the restaurant on my bike, but I didn't have that much of a choice, given that I hadn't brought my wallet. _Dang it! I can't ask her sister to pay for my food at the restaurant! I should be paying for her! _I found Mr. Wright's wallet on the coffee table, feeling a bit guilty as I took out a twenty dollar bill. _It's okay, I'll pay him back. It's not like he's never taken money out of my wallet before, without paying it back. _With that, I left the office, got on my bike, and headed off in the direction of the restaurant.


	2. Stage 2

I got to the restaurant 3 minutes early, and was somewhat surprised to find a woman who resembled Ema waiting there. _I guess she wanted to see what time I would get there. _

"You're Apollo?" She looked at me up and down, and I immediately felt intimidated.

"Uh, yeah." _Come on, Chords of Steel, don't fail me now! _ "So I'm here for part two?"

"Oh, we'll get to that. First, you might as well eat something."

"Do they have waitresses here, or do I have to go up to the counter?"

"They have waitresses." My bracelet tightened a bit as I saw the corners of her mouth curve upwards just slightly. _There's some secret to these waitresses, that apparently is funny. _

"All right." I decided not to ask about the waitresses- I had the feeling that the secret would be out before long. "Are you going to order anything?"

"No, I already ate." _I did too… _

"I'd pay for you if you wanted a drink, at least," I offered.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm not thirsty." A waitress approached our table… Not a typical waitress, though. She wore barely more than a white bra and skirt, accented with orange. I could feel my face flushing against my will, and I tried my hardest to stare at her face.

"Hello, sir! What can I get for you today?"

"I'd just like some coffee, please."

"All right, sweetie!" She smiled at me, and I turned abruptly back to the woman in front of me. The girl whose name I still didn't know.

"Oh, I never caught your name."

"Lana." She looked at me blankly, and it seemed as if she was staring into my soul. I didn't like that feeling, to be completely honest.

"So, um…" I tried to come up with something to talk about. "The weather's pretty nice, huh?"

"It's cold." _She's as bad as her sister when it comes to shooting down a conversation. _

"I like it. Given, I normally wear long sleeves and pants, so they get pretty hot in warm weather."

"That's nice." _Maybe if I ask a question, she'll answer it in more than two words. _

"So, are you into science?"

"No." _Maybe not. _

"Oh, really? Then how did Ema get into it?"

"She didn't tell you?" She looked at me unbelievingly.

"I thought she just liked science class or something."

"Oh, no, there's a much bigger reason." My bracelet tightened up, and I grinned inside.

"Could you say that again?" I began to perceive her actions, hoping that it didn't look like I was trying to check her out.

"There's a bigger reason."

"You're lying."

"Oh?" She looked genuinely surprised. _So she does feel emotion. _

"When you said the word 'bigger', your fist clenched into a ball. So I'd say that the reason isn't all that significant."

"If you're going to accuse me of lying, I'm assuming you have a different reason why Ema's interested in science?"

"Before we go down that road, I'm more interested in why you would lie."

"I didn't lie."

"You clenched your fist again." I grinned as the seemingly unbreakable girl broke, becoming incredibly flustered. I knew it wouldn't win me any points with her, but I certainly enjoyed watching her squirm.

"I think the goal was to fluster me, all things considered. That's why you brought me to this restaurant, and that's why you weren't answering my questions, and that's why you lied." I smirked, arms folded.

"What would be the point behind me flustering you?" That took only a second of thought.

"I told you I was awkward?" I said with a blush, running one hand through the spikes in my hair. "I said it was the worst part about me, so you were testing how far you could push me."

"That's a nice bluff you've got there," she countered. "But it's all based on the premise that I lied about Ema's reason for loving science. Can you prove that?"

"No, I can't," I admitted. "Not yet, anyways." At that moment, the waitress came back, and placed my coffee on the table. I cringed as I felt her hand go through my hair. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"It looked soft," she giggled. "We don't get too many cute guys in here." I flinched, only to look up at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested," I told her, as dully as I could.

"Why not?" She placed her hands on her hips. The hips that didn't have any clothing on them. I blushed, and looked back at her face. "Oh come on, just admit it, you're as smitten with me as I am with you." I felt my bracelet tighten as she said her last words, and I knew there was only reason she would lie.

"How much did Lana pay you to flirt with me?" I asked with a smirk. The waitress gasped.

"How did you know?!" I heard a smack from behind me, which I assumed was Lana slapping her own forehead.

"You looked away from my eyes when you mentioned being smitten with me."

"I did? Huh. Well, I hope you enjoy your coffee, smarty pants." To complete the childish tirade, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I think you need to find some better accomplices, Lana. That waitress was a bit of an air head." I grinned. _Who's awkward now? _ I picked up my coffee, and took a sip. As soon as the liquid landed on my tongue, however, I covered my mouth with my hand. _Is this even coffee?! _I had never tasted anything so disgusting in my life, which was impressive given my past as an orphan in Los Angeles. While I tried to prevent myself from puking, Lana managed to regain her smug persona. _Yeah, I'm definitely the awkward one. _I managed to swallow the "coffee", but just barely. "Did you put her up to this, too?"

"No. The coffee here is always terrible." She smirked at me, and I felt my face turning red in embarrassment.

"How is this place still open?!"

"The waitresses." Looking around, I noticed that the only other customers in the restaurant were old men, and I realized that I wanted to leave. Immediately. It was all I could do to shrink back into my chair. _Ema. Remember Ema. _Lana laughed.

"Yeah, restaurants like this don't always attract the nicest crowds, do they?" She ducked her head as soon as she said this, and something suddenly pelted me in the face. I looked down at the small projectiles.

"Is this… Bird seed?" I asked. I thought I heard someone say _"darned whippersnappers!" _in the distance, but I wasn't quite sure.

"He probably thought you were a bird, seeing those spikes of yours," Lana laughed.

"You know, I've been called a lot of things, but bird is a new one." This caused Lana to laugh again.

"You're funnier than I expected."

"Trust me, I know about as much about comedy as Ema does about food safety. If I say something funny, I probably didn't intend it to be." This made her laugh another time, and I was beginning to think I was better at the whole comedy thing than I originally thought. "So, did I pass stage 2 yet?"

"You still have to finish your coffee," she responded with an evil smirk.

"You seriously expect me to drink this?!"

"You mean that you wouldn't drink awful coffee for Ema's sake?"

"There is absolutely no situation where I would have to drink horrible coffee in order to benefit Ema," I retorted. She thought for a second.

"What if she tried to make you coffee, and it was bad? Would you tell her that?"

"I'm pretty sure that not even Ema doing scientific coffee experiments could be worse tasting than this." Lana laughed again, and I grinned, an evil idea popping into my head. "If I have to drink a cup of this for Ema's sake, you have to, too. Would you drink this for your sister's sake, Lana?"

"If I had to, but not as a test."

"I'm glad to see we're on the same page."

"Oh, right. I never told you why Ema got into science, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"I used to be a detective, and she would come along with me sometimes. She fell in love with the fingerprinting powder and luminol, I suppose."

"Used to be? What are you now?"

"Ah, that's not important." She paused, clearly looking to change the subject. "You pass stage 2, I suppose. Are you ready for round 3?" _More humiliation and ego killing? _

"Yeah, that sounds great." She got up to leave, and I decided to take a quick last sip of my coffee before I went. The horrible coffee that I had completely forgotten was absolutely disgusting.

As I spat it out into a napkin, I heard Lana comment, "You're really lucky that you already passed round 2, or you probably would have been disqualified for that."

"Yeah, I'm a little awkward."


	3. Stage 3

Sorry guys, there's this thing called "finishing stories" that I kinda suck at. Well, here's your round 3, for all of you who rightfully gave up on me XD

(O)

"Where are we going?" Apollo asked nervously.

"You'll see," came the harsh reply. They were in a car, and Lana was driving them… Somewhere. Apollo stayed quiet, knowing that Lana would talk if she wanted to, and that there was nothing he could do to force her into a pleasant conversation. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "You're quiet all of a sudden."

"I didn't think you wanted me to talk."

"True." Another few minutes of awkward silence. "We're almost here."

"Where's here?"

"Ema's house."

"Wait, I'm going to see Ema?"

"No. Ema's at work."

"I'm not breaking into her house."

"The key's under her welcome mat."

"I feel like that isn't a very safe place to put a house key."

"The mat can detect fingerprints. Only me and her can get the key without getting a nice shock."

"That definitely sounds like something Ema would do."

"What, do you have a problem with that?"

"W-what? No!"

"Good." She pulled into the parking lot for a condo complex, got out of the car, and walked a little ways until she approached a decent sized condo. She leaned down, pulling out a key, and she slid it into the door. "Hurry up."

I walked into the house, which was basically a science lab. "If you want to date Ema, you're going to have to be able to do some basic scientific experiments."

"I don't know all that much about science, really."

"Forensic science. Ema doesn't care all that much for Biomes or volcanoes or types of fish."

"I mean, I can do a few things, but I'm no expert."

"Your first task is to find one of my fingerprints. Go."

"Wait, can I at least have some fingerprinting powder? And a sample of your fingerprints?"

"Argh, you're making this so complicated." _Oh, I'M making this complicated? _"It shouldn't be hard to find some aluminum powder around here, and…" she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my fingerprint." _Well, at least she came prepared. _

"Thanks." Ok, first order of business: Find some powder. I opened a few drawers to look.

"I never said that you could snoop."

"How else am I supposed to find fingerprinting powder?!"

"Look in the science lab?"

"Ema has her own science lab?"

"Yes, sort of." I walked around the condo, completely lost, before I came into a messy room filled with all kinds of strange chemicals. I found a medium sized bottle of powder in the middle of what looked like a lab table, and I unscrewed the lid. _Here we go. _

Wait. I'm supposed to walk all over the house looking for a fingerprint? Wasn't Lana wearing gloves?

I approached her. "I found the powder."

"Congratulations. Now find one of my prints." Sure enough, she was wearing gloves. I tried not to groan. But then, I had a brilliant idea. I snatched one of her gloves from off of her hand. "Hey!"

"You're wearing gloves. The only place that you'd leave prints inside the house is…" I turned the glove inside out. "Right here." I poured powder on the tip of one of the fingers, and blew on it gently. I then proceeded to match it with the print data. "It's a match."

"I was hoping to annoy you a bit more than I did with that one," she muttered. "You're sharp. Well, your next task is to figure out where I slipped and cut my knee last week."

"Do I get Luminol or something?"

"You have to find it." I kind of had the feeling that she would say that. I walked back into the science lab, and looked through the bottles. One looked like Luminol, so I picked it up. _Bleach. Glad I didn't use that on Ema's carpet. _I looked through all of the bottles, but I couldn't find Luminol anywhere. I did, however, find some glasses. _Wait. What would Ema do if she knew that blood had been spilled in her house? She probably already coated the floor in Luminol. I just have to look for the blue mark. _I picked up the glasses, and put them on. I walked out of the science lab, scanning the floor. I found a small blue mark on the kitchen floor.

"Found it!" I called.

"Huh? No you didn't." She walked up to me suspiciously, and gasped. "Wait, how did you find that? I got rid of all the Luminol…"

"This is Ema we're talking about. She probably sprayed so much Luminol on it that it would still glow blue in two years."

"Huh. I guess you're right." There was a pause.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nobody's ever gotten this far before. I guess you win."

"Win? As in, I can date Ema?"

"Yeah. In all reality, Ema wouldn't have cared if I told her that she couldn't date you, but whatever."

"Wait… So you mean, I didn't have to go through all of that?"

"No. But you win points with me."

I really hated myself about then.

(A/N: Should I write Ema's response? I feel like my time delay sort of killed this story.)


	4. Post-test

After a few weeks, I finally updated this story. I decided that I should go back and finish my abandoned stories… I hate it when I'm reading an unfinished story, it makes me want to cry. This story should have one more chapter… You'll know what it's about by the end.

(O)

"Hey, Ema."

"What is it?"

"Why do you assume that I'm coming to tell you about something? Can't I just say hi?"

"Not with that voice."

"I just wanted to tell you that I happened to do the boyfriend test today."

"Lana! NO!" I whined. The last time she had done that awful test, it was with PROSECUTOR GAVIN. If she was going to check my potential dates, I wanted them to actually be my potential dates. "I told you not to do that dumb test any more. I'm 25 years old!"

"Most men are scum, Ema. I'm just helping you sort out your interests from a logical, scientific standpoint."

"I can do that myself! Plus, according to your test, ALL men are scum."

"That's completely untrue."

"Every person you've tested has failed!"

"Not the one I tested today."

"Wait… Someone passed?!" I gasped. This was as much of a historical landmark as the American revolution. Guys don't just pass that test. It's purposely rigged so that they all fail and I die alone with cats.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yes! That test is scientifically impossible!"

"I would suggest that you re-evaluate that, Ema."

"The guy would have to be perfect. You know, IQ of 200, a complete gentleman, an annual wage of one million, a supermodel…" Lana laughed as I rambled on.

"He seemed pretty smart, but not that smart. He was mostly a gentleman, though a little… Special at some points; I highly doubt he has that high of an income, and he wasn't much of a supermodel."

"Does he even like me?"

"Oh, yes."

"He's like 40, isn't he?"

"No. He was in his twenties, I'm pretty sure."

"Do I know him?"

"I would hope."

"Who is he?!"

"Calm down, Ema."

"Someone passed the Boyfriend test! I'm not going to calm down! Now, what was his name?"

"Huh. What was his name…?" She looked genuinely confused, and I felt an intense urge to spill some chemicals on her. "Oh, I remember now. I think."

"Who?!"

"What will you do if I tell you?"

"Decide whether I like him or not, and then go find him and talk to him if I do."

"What will you for me?"

"Are you blackmailing a member of the police force?"

"No. I simply want to trade."

"What do you want?"

"I need a gallon of milk, but I'm too busy to go to the store."

"To busy with what? Setting me up with random guys?"

"Will you get me the gallon of milk?"

"Yes. Now who is it?"

"It was something like Paul, but I don't think it was that. Paul… Pollo…?"

"Apollo?"

"Yes, that."

"Apollo?! Apollo Justice?!"

"Stop saying his name. It's annoying."

"Apollo Justice passed the boyfriend test."

"Yes."

"How."

"There was what I would like to call cheating involved, but I suppose he did technically pass."

"How do you cheat at a personality test?!"

"Personality test? Please."

"Whatever. I'm going to go find him and apologize to him right now."

"Didn't you say that you would go and find a guy if you liked him?"

"Lana, I'll deal with you later."

"Don't forget my milk. Oh, and don't be out too late with him. A 3 hour test isn't a guarantee of a perfect boyfriend."

I hated her.

She was spot on, though. How did she know that I liked him?!

(O)

_Knock. Knock Knock Knock. Knock Knock. Knock knock knock knock knock. Knock. Knock knock. _

My knuckles were starting to hurt after rapping incessantly on the door to the Wright Anything Agency. Finally, a magician opened the door. "Oh, hi Ema!"

"Hi Trucy. Is Apollo here?"

"Um, yeah. He's in a really weird mood, though."

"I'll bet."

"Why? Did you do it to him?"

"Indirectly, yes. Can I see him?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"But you just said that you did it to him!"

"Can I come through?"

"Fine. But you have to promise to tell me later."

"Ok, I promise." I really needed to stop making promises.

"All right, come on in!"

"Where is he?"

"Uh… I think he's in his office."

I walked through the archway into the office part of the agency, and found Apollo staring at a computer screen intently. I walked up behind him and scanned the screen.

Wikihow: How to ask a girl out- 16 steps (with pictures!)

Step 14: Be confident! Ask if she wants to go spend some time with you. If she asks if it's a date, say yes. Girls love a confident guy.

I tried the best that I could not to burst out laughing at this. Instead, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped in his chair, hitting his knee against the desk. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Apollo. I didn't mean to scare you." He whipped around clumsily, his face beet red.

"E-Ema! When did you get here?!"

"About a minute ago. Huh, looks like you're doing a lot of research. You're always so dedicated to your work, Apollo."

"Er… Yeah. Sure."

"What are you researching?" I peeked over his shoulder dramatically, and he quickly pressed the minimize button.

"Sorry, it's kind of private."

"Are you on some kind of secret case?"

"No." _Well, he's honest. _

"Then why can't I see it?" I pouted.

"You'd laugh at me."

"Oh, come on. I'll do that whether I have an excuse or not."

"Please don't."

"All right, whatever." I looked around, trying to look bored. "Man, I'm hungry."

"Did you forget your Snackoos?" he asked, smirking. _Come on. Invite me to dinner. _

"I didn't think that I'd be away from home for too long."

"Oh. Why did you come over here in the first place?"

I had been waiting for that question.

"Well, I thought my lab looked a little messy, so I fingerprinted a few things. Your fingerprints were everywhere, and I was wondering what you were doing in my house." His face turned a vivid red, and I tried as hard as I could to keep a displeased look on my face.

"Wait, what was that last part?" _He really needs to get his hearing checked. _

"Your fingerprints were everywhere, and I wanted to know why you were in my house."

"Gotcha." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Good for you."

"When you said "I wanted to know why", you tightened your grip on your bag," he retorted, ignoring my previous comment. I looked down at my hand. I had forgotten that I was even carrying a bag.

"And?"

"I think you know exactly why I was in your house."

"I do? That's news to me."

"You clenched your fist again."

"Argh!" I took my hand off my bag as if it were poisonous.

"So, why do you think I was in your house?"

"Checking for fingerprints, clearly. Your prints were all over my bottle of powder."

"And why was I checking for fingerprints?"

Well. I had two decisions at that point. Attempt to shoot down his argument (which hadn't been working out so well), or wipe that stupid smirk off his face by telling the truth. I chose the latter.

"You're hopelessly in love with me."

His reaction was priceless. Any hint of a smirk had been replaced with a look of pure shock. His cheeks turned a brighter shade of red than ever before.

"Lana told me that you passed the boyfriend test? That's quite a feat."

"I… I… uh…" My stomach growled. "You- you sound hungry," he stuttered out.

"I feel pretty hungry."

"So, uh… Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"As what, a date?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, Apollo. Girls like a confident guy." If his face was red before, it was almost purple now.

"Well that's too bad for you, isn't it?" he retorted weakly.

"So is it a date?"

"Do you even like me that way?"

"Yeah. "

"Then yes."

He looked really flustered, and I felt a little bad.

But only a little.


	5. More Abusing of Poor Little Apollo

Well. This story has been a lot more popular than I expected. This will be the final chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoyed.

You guys want me to make more of my notes into short stories, some of you say? Hm. I might consider this. But not for all of them, because that's just crazy. Pick a note, any note, I guess. And I probably will be semi-picky with my requests, because I don't think I can handle any more Jean Armstrong/Charley fluff XP

Well, enjoy! :D

(O)

Well. That had worked out fantastic.

I kind of wished that I was a fop like Gavin, because the makeup he wears hides any blush that might come to his face.

When Ema had asked where we were going to eat, I was still pretty flustered. Turns out, Mr. Wright had been listening to our whole conversation (Remind me to delete my internet history), so he told us about a burger joint that he had brought a girl to a few times. Ema had asked whether it was his girlfriend, and he gave a very unconvincing argument against it. _Finally, something I can make fun of him for._

It was within walking distance, so we headed out the door together. Ema and I were walking down the sidewalk silently.

"Sorry, did I take that too far?" Ema finally asked.

"No, it's all right. I'm really bad at taking jokes, if you haven't noticed."

"Mr. Wright used to be the same way. Now he's the one dishing them out."

"Hmm." I stared at my feet, unsure of what to say. I never would have expected feeling like this once I had finally gotten the girl of my dreams, but words couldn't come out.

_Why am I so awkward? _

Ema laughed, and I realized I had said that last part out loud. _Hot dang, I'm an idiot._

"It's one of my favorite parts about you," she replied.

"Why?"

"You're funny when you say weird things, and you look cute when you blush."

"I'm not cute," I pouted. She took one look at me and laughed.

"What do you want me to say? Sexy?"

"I'll go with cute, thanks." I glared at her.

"I'm joking. Is handsome a better word?"

"Not really. I'm not exactly the most attractive guy out there."

"You aren't the least attractive guy, either."

"Oh look, there's the restaurant," I pointed out, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, right." We walked in and were sat down at a glossy wooden table. I picked up a menu and started flipping through it, not really hungry. I decided that I wouldn't order anything, except maybe some tea.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have whatever he's having," Ema replied.

Shoot.

I looked down quickly at the menu, and ordered the first burger I saw. "I'll have the Luther burger, I guess." Luther sounded normal, unlike Pad Thai burgers and the Nutburger. I had to wonder about Mr. Wright's taste in food.

"All right, 2 Luther burgers. Anything else?"

"Uh, I'll get some tea, too." I knew that Ema liked tea, and I needed some about now.

"All right, I'll be back soon."

"What's a Luther burger?" Ema asked.

"I have no idea. It was that or the Nutburger."

"You'd think these things would have descriptions…" Ema mused, looking through the menu. "Eww. There's a PB&J burger."

"Mr. Wright recommended this place on purpose, didn't he?"

"Probably."

"Oh, I have your drinks," the waitress exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. "And your burgers will be ready in just a minute."

"Thanks," I replied. The mug felt hot enough to burn through my hand, so I put it onto the table. Ema, however, picked up her mug and began drinking it right away. "Isn't that hot?" I asked.

"Kind of," she replied nonchalantly. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so I didn't. "Are you all right, Apollo? You aren't usually this quiet."

"Normally we have more to talk about."

"Like what? Murder?"

"Exactly. I'll ask you about some bloody knife, and you'll pull out Luminol and get overly excited."

"I guess that's one good way to start a conversation," Ema agreed.

"So…" Apollo began. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's your favorite animal?"

"I like cardinals."

"This is getting nowhere fast."

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"I have your burgers!" the waitress called.

"Was that really five minutes?!"

"Time flies when you're having fun!" she grinned. "You two enjoy yourselves, all right?"

"Thank you," Ema replied. We looked at our burgers. "This isn't a bun."

"What is it?" I asked. It had a hole in the middle of it, and it looked like a small bagel. Ema picked up a bun and took a bite out of it.

"Remind me never to order the same thing as you, ever again."

"What is it?"

"Scientific analysis shows that there is roughly a 90% chance that that's a doughnut."

"A doughnut?" I picked up the 'bun' off my 'burger' and took a small bite out of it. "Who the heck thought it was a good idea to mix doughnuts and hamburgers?!"

"Probably an American," Ema noted.

"Sorry, Ema…"

"It's all right. The burger part's probably still good," she replied, cutting up her patty with a fork.

"Hopefully."

"Next time, you should actually choose the restaurant. And the food."

"Next time?"

"Yeah. This has been pretty fun," she grinned.

"I guess…"

"Apollo, what's wrong?"

"I- I'm fine."

"Then why have you been so quiet?"

"I don't know… I just feel so awkward. You're all I really wanted for a long time, and I guess it's a lot to grasp at once."

"How long?" I blushed, and fished a small book out of my pocket.

"I have a weird hobby that I do when I don't have any cases. I like to write down details about my cases while I'm working, and I take my notes and I write stories with them." I flipped to the beginning of my second case, which I had titled _Turnabout Corner_. I flipped a couple of pages, before handing it to Ema.

"There was a detective in front of the park, who was wearing a lab coat for some reason. She was beautiful. I'm glad Trucy didn't catch me staring, or I never would have heard the end of it. Of course, the detective told us to go play somewhere else… I had to wonder how young she thought I was," Ema read quietly. She laughed when she finished. "You thought I was beautiful?"

"Wait." I took the book from her and flipped to the next case, only to hand it back to her.

"I was happy to hear that Ema was there… Although I was warned that she was in a bad mood. She seemed pretty happy when I saw her, though. If she's this nice in a bad mood, I'll have to see her in a good mood one of these days. She looked gorgeous as always," she continued. "Aww." I turned the page and pointed to another point. "I was pretty scared that she was going to kill me. I mean, who loses a body?! Well, she actually forgave me pretty fast. She was being really nice about it… I still owe her Snackoos, though."

"And one more." I flipped through the rest of that case, and got to Vera Misham's case.

"Turnabout Succession? How do you come up with these titles?!"

"Well, what was I supposed to call it? The forgery murder doesn't sound very exciting."

"What does turnabout even mean?!"

"It's when everything changes." I continued flipping until I got to the part where I got onto the crime scene.

"I got onto the crime scene, and Ema was there. She actually seemed happy to see me. It's rare to see her smile, but when she does, it's beautiful, and it was shining bright right then. She wouldn't tell me much about the case at first, but in the end she was incredibly helpful. I realized about then that neither of the last two cases wouldn't have been solved without her, and I realized how grateful I was. I wish that I had told her that," Ema had gotten quiet towards the end. "You mean that?"

"Ema, without you and your science, I'd be completely and utterly screwed, to put it bluntly."

"But I'm not even a forensic scientist."

"You're better than the entire forensics team put together, Ema."

"Thanks, Apollo. I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't able to do much forensics without you around. You went out and found evidence, and we would fingerprint it. You would point out where you thought a blood stain was, and I'd spray Luminol. You wanted to figure out what a rough sketch looked like, and I helped you realize that you had a stalker. I couldn't figure out how to identify fingerprints, so you'd help me. Without you, I would be miserable at work."

"I'm glad I make things a little better for you, then."

"Just a little?" She smiled that gorgeous smile, and I could feel my heart flutter like your average middle schooler. It was then that I noticed exactly how close our faces were. Wait. Hers was getting closer to mine.

It took a few seconds to register that her lips were touching mine. _Oh, she's kissing me. Shoot. _I hesitantly tried to kiss back, unsure of what to do. It had been a long time since I'd had a girlfriend. Her lips left mine after a few seconds. _Aww. I just remembered what I was supposed to do. _She was smiling at me again, and I had a really bad idea.

"Ema… What did you write about me?"

"What?"

"Lana said that you were writing about me in your diary."

"Lana… So THAT'S how she knew I liked you!" she growled. I smirked.

"So?"

"I don't know. I probably was going on about how much I love it when you make Gavin squirm. I might've added in a few extra details about my opinion of you."

"And what's that?"

"I like you. A lot." She blushed slightly.

"I do, too," I said with a smile.

"You know, Lana was right. I think you pass."

"I'm glad to hear that," I laughed.

And this time, it was me who kissed her. And it was amazing.


End file.
